Gotas de Agua Dulce
by VicPin
Summary: ::OJO! TENEMOS UN INVITADO ESPECIAL EN ESTE FIC!:: :Longsongfic: :Stanx¿?: ::Secuela de "¡¿El novio de Stan!":: Stan y su novio narran cómo se conocieron... Pésimo summary! Mejor pásenle y lean!


**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un longsongfic cuyo protagonista es una pareja crack formada por Stan, de South Park, y por Ezio, de Assassin's Creed, aunque claro, Ezio aquí aparece como un invitado especial XD. Advierto que este songfic es una secuela del fic "¡¿El novio de Stan?!", y tal vez más adelante haga más fics sobre esta pareja XD, la cual h_****_e de confesar que me gustó mucho, tanto que me aventé a escribir un poco más sobre ella y aquí está el resultado, el cual incluye la rola "Gotas de Agua Dulce" de Juanes, que curiosamente es mi favorita, y cuyo link de Youtube les dejo aquí:_**

**_watch? v= ayCXeExyJxg_**

**_Sin más que decir, excepto el disclaimer de que los personajes NO SON MÍOS, sino de Comedy Central y Ubisoft respectivamente, aquí les dejo con este fic un tanto romántico y algo cómico._**

**_Ojalá les guste._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Dos Gotas de Agua Dulce.**

- ¿Cómo es que tú y Stan se conocieron, Ezio? – le preguntó Kenny, de 17 años, a Ezio Auditore, de 23, mientras que ambos bebían un frappé de galleta Óreo con mocka en compañía de Stan y Kyle, ambos de la edad de Kenny.

Ezio, con una sonrisa en los labios, le respondió:

- Bue… Citando a Stan, es un poco complicado. Es decir… Uhmmm… Fue todo un desmadre.

- ¿Un desmadre? – inquirió Kyle.

- Sí – respondió Stan -… Verán… Uhmmm… Bueno… Digamos que nos conocimos en circunstancias un tanto… Comprometedoras.

- Órale… - murmuró Kenny.

- ¿Pues qué sucedió? – cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Ezio y Stan se miraron mutuamente; Ezio, con un suspiro, narró:

- Pues… Todo comenzó hace un año y medio…

_**&%&%&**  
_

_::Flashback::_

_Stan Marsh, de 16 años, estaba sentado en la barra de la discoteca bebiendo un coctel llamado "Explosive Forget", que era una combinación de vodka, ron, whisky y una pastilla de heroína disuelta en la mortífera combinación. Sucede que aquél coctel era el más popular en Denver en ese momento y era justamente la bebida que el joven Marsh necesitaba, ya que Wendy Testaburger, su ex novia, le había dejado por Token Black por enésima vez._

_Quería olvidar la tristeza y el coraje que sentía por el hecho de haber sido abandonado por la misma chica con la que tenía ya ocho años de noviazgo acumulados; varios le habían dicho que ya se olvidara de ella y se buscara a una que valiera la pena. Por eso había decidido pedirle a Kenny el favor de falsificar su identificación para entrar a la discoteca y beber como un desquiciado._

_En fin, el coctel estaba empezando a hacer su efecto tras haber bebido dos vasos, algo insólito para todos aquellos que con tan sólo un vaso ya quedaban ebrios y drogados, y para el bartender, quien le comentaba a su compañero de trabajo:_

_- ¡Este chico sí que tiene aguante! Cualquiera cae con uno, pero este chico está cayendo por dos._

_- Esperemos que no sufra de algún paro cardiaco - comentó su compañero._

_Mientras que ambos cuchicheaban entre sí, un desconocido se acerca a Stan y, con cierto tono de descaro, le susurra en el oído:_

_- ¿Quieres bailar, bello?_

_Stan, ya completamente drogado, le responde:_

_- S-sí… ¡Va-vayamos a b-bai-lar! _

_Dicho esto, Stan se levanta con el desconocido tomándole de la mano y juntos fueron a la pista a bailar…_

* * *

_Un terrible dolor de cabeza despierta a Stan, quien con un gemido, se levanta trabajosamente en la cama y, restregándose los ojos, murmuró con una voz apenas audible:_

_- Dios… ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Se volvió hacia su derecha y la cruda que estaba a punto de tener se le fue de un solo jalón._

_- ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJO?! – exclamó el joven asustado mientras se levantaba a trancazo lleno del lecho con almohada en mano._

_**Hace mucho tiempo no me enamoraba**__**  
**__**De unos ojos tan bonitos**__**  
**__**Comunes de lozano brillo**__**  
**_

_Ahí, justamente al lado de donde estaba Stan, había un hombre pelinegro de belleza excepcional con cabellera larga, musculatura discreta y con una cicatriz cerca de los labios profundamente dormido. Stan, quien cubría su desnudez con una almohada, se llevó una mano a su trasero al sentir cómo se le escurría un líquido pastoso proveniente de esa área._

_Para su ingrata sorpresa, descubrió que aquél líquido era nada más y nada menos que el fluido blanquecino que contiene millones de esperamtozoides perteneciente al sujeto que dormía plácidamente en la cama._

_- Oh, por Dios- murmuró al secar su mano llena de semen en la almohada-… Ohm, por Dios… ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡Dios, no puedo creer lo que he hecho!_

_- ¿Uhmmm? – gimió el desconocido repentinamente._

_Stan, queriendo evitar cualquier nuevo incidente que pudiera suceder en caso de quedarse en la habitación del desconocido, si es que realmente lo era, quiso ir rápidamente al baño para limpiarse los restos de lo que tal vez pudo haber sido su aventura de una noche. No obstante, el desconocido abrió los ojos y, con una sonrisa, le dijo:_

_- Buona sera,bello. (Buenos días, guapo)._

_El menor, lleno de miedo, salió de la habitación pegando alaridos de espanto y se atrincheró en el baño mientras que el hombre, comprendiendo la reacción del chico, se levantó de la cama y lo siguió._

_- ¡Hey, bello! – exclamaba el hombre mientras tocaba la puerta del baño - ¿Estás bien?_

_- ¡VÁYASE! – gritó Stan desde dentro._

_- Pues me iría si no tuviera las ganas de ir a descargar mi vejiga. Además, estás en mi baño._

_- ¡NO VOY A SALIR! _

_- ¿Por qué no, bambino (niño)?_

_- ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VIOLEN DE NUEVO!_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nadie te violó, chiquillo! ¡Tú quisiste que te follara!_

_- ¡¿QUÉ?!_

_**Era lo que menos en mi plan estaba**__**  
**__**Aunque te admito que a veces soñaba**__**  
**__**Con la belleza de tu mirada**__**  
**_

_Stan abrió intempestivamente la puerta, sólo para sonrojarse de muerte al ver al dueño de la casa completamente desnudo y luciendo una musculatura que desmayaría a cualquier mujer (y a algunos homosexuales por ahí); éste, sonriente, entró al baño a orinar y, tras lavarse las manos, se volvió hacia el chico y le dijo:_

_- Entiendo que posiblemente no recuerdes nada, puesto que estabas muy drogado anoche, tal vez demasiado a juzgar por la cantidad de "Explosive Forget" que consumiste, pero... Vaya que estabas muy urgido de una folgada._

_Marsh abrió los ojos como platos del asombro mientras que Ezio le guiaba a la cocina, lo sentaba y, tras servirle un jugo de naranja, añadió:_

_- Bueno… Ahí estaba yo, en la discoteca, acompañado de un par de amigos de mi natal Italia… _

_- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Eres italiano?!_

_- Sí._

_- Oh…_

_- En fin, ahí me ves, acosado por las chicas que se me amontonaban a donde quiera que vaya y hasta intentaban manosearme sin ton ni son. Repentinamente apareciste tú por la puerta de esa discoteca… ¡Mio Dio! ¡Estabas muy adorable con esa chaqueta café y esos pantalones de mezclilla! Y… Me gustaste. Me gustaste desde ese momento, aunque pensé que esperabas a alguien; no obstante, al verte borracho y drogado, me di cuenta de que no era así. _

_- N-no entiendo… _

_- Ehmmm... El bartender me dijo que estabas de corazones rotos…_

_- ¡Oh, Dios!_

_- En fin, para no hacerte largo el cuento, te invité a bailar… Te besé…_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me besaste?!_

_- Sí… Y una cosa llevó a la otra… Y, si me permites decirlo, fue la mejor folgada que he tenido en toda mi vida._

_**Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón**__**  
**__**Para bailar entre los dos esta canción**__**  
**__**Y la verdad me estoy volviendo a enamorar**__**  
**__**Y la verdad quiero que sepas que**__**  
**_

_Stan abrió la boca del asombro mientras que Ezio se echó a reír y añadió:_

_- ¡Vamos, bambino! ¡No me mires con esa cara! Fue sexo seguro, por si lo preguntas._

_- ¡¿Llamas sexo seguro el hecho de tener tu semen chorreando en mi trasero?!_

_- Hey, relájate. No debes de preocuparte por ese detalle._

_- ¡¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme?! ¡¿Cómo sé que no tienes VIH o SIDA, o Sífilis, o Gonorre-?_

_- Eres el primer chico que me he follado sin condón._

_- ¡Pero aún así…! ¡Oh, al carajo! ¡Yo me largo de aquí!_

_- ¿No querrías darte un baño primero, bello?_

_- ¡No me digas "bello"…!_

_- Ezio – replicó el desconocido mientras le extendía la mano -. Ezio Auditore._

_- Eh… _

_- Tú eres Stan Marsh, o al menos eso me dijiste anoche._

_- S-sí… E-ese es mi nombre…_

_Tras estrecharse mutuamente la mano, Ezio se fue a la habitación para buscar algo de ropa para Stan, quien terminó su jugo de naranja y se fue hacia ese mismo lugar. No obstante, Ezio se apareció frente a él con una toalla, unos pantalones y una camiseta dobladas y, entregándoselo, le dijo:_

_- No te preocupes en devolvérmelo. Lo pensaba regalar o dejarla en la calle junto con una montaña de ropa que tengo, pero creo que te quedaría a ti mejor que a mí._

_- Uhmmm… Gracias… Creo…_

_**Lo que yo siento por ti**__**  
**__**Es amor**__**  
**__**Ganas que me hacen útil**__**  
**__**El corazón**__**  
**__**Droga que me hace inmune**__**  
**__**Ante el dolor**__**  
**__**Gotas de agua dulce**__**  
**__**Rayo de sol**__**  
**_

_Un rato después, Stan salió del departamento de Ezio, el cual al parecer estaba ubicado en un edificio del centro de la ciudad. _

_No obstante, durante el camino a agarrar el autobús de regreso a South Park, el joven Marsh llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón que le había regalado Ezio y notó que había algo en su interior; sacando el contenido de su interior, que era precisamente una pequeña hoja de papel, Stan leyó lo siguiente:_

"**Nos vemos en la cafetería "Gotas de Agua Dulce" en cinco minutos. Ezio".**

_El menor se extrañó._

_¿Era él o el tipo le estaba invitando en forma indirecta un café? Es decir, ambos apenas se conocen y era probable que no se volverían a ver en lo que quedara de sus vidas. Tal vez le cayó bien a Ezio y por eso él quería empezar desde cero y olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior… Bueno, que Ezio lo olvidara, ya que él no se acordaba ni madres de cómo habían llegado a esa situación._

_**Y mejor sea no recordarlo,**__ pensó el joven mientras se decidía a ir a esa cafetería, la cual estaba cerca de dónde estaba._

_Al llegar al lugar, el chico buscó con la mirada al individuo en cuestión, el cual estaba justamente ahí, sentado, agitando la mano y exclamando:_

_- ¡Hey, Stan! ¡Aquí!_

_El chico, un poco dubitativo, se acercó a la mesa y, sentándose frente al hombre, le dijo:_

_- Ehmmm… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?_

_**Lo que yo siento por ti**__**  
**__**Es amor**__**  
**__**Ganas que me hacen útil**__**  
**__**El corazón**__**  
**__**Droga que me hace inmune**__**  
**__**Ante el dolor**__**  
**__**Gotas de agua dulce**__**  
**__**Rayo de sol**__**  
**_

_Ezio, con una sonrisa, le respondió:_

_- Pues… Quería invitarte a un café y empezar de nuevo... Claro, si no tienes ningún inconveniente…_

_- Uhmmm… No… No, no tengo ningún inconveniente… ¿Ezio, verdad?_

_El aludido asintió._

_Stan, ya más tranquilo, tomó el menú y le dijo al mesero, quien se había acercado a la mesa preguntándoles qué iban a ordenar:_

_- Quisiera un café expresso._

_- Un expresso para el caballero – repetía el mesero mientras tomaba nota -… ¿Y usted, señor?_

_- Un mocaccino, por favor._

_- Bien… Un expresso y un mocaccino. Enseguida se los traigo._

_- Gracias – dijo Stan._

_Al retirarse el mesero, Stan le preguntó a Ezio:_

_- ¿De dónde eres, Ezio? No pareces que fueras de aquí._

_El hombre, con una sonrisa, le respondió:_

_- De hecho, no lo soy, Stan. Soy de Florencia, Italia._

_Stan abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó:_

_- ¡¿Eres italiano?!_

_- Sí. De hecho, te lo dije hace unos instantes..._

_- Órale, cierto… ¿Y-y qué haces aquí en Denver? _

_- Vine aquí a estudiar mi maestría en Criminología._

_- ¡De lujo! _

_- ¡Je! ¡Así es! ¿Y tú? ¿Estudias, trabajas o los dos?_

_- Estudio el segundo año de preparatoria en South Park._

_- ¿South Park?_

_- Sí. Es mi pueblo… Bueno, en realidad recientemente se le declaró villa por aumentar paulatinamente su número de habitantes._

_**Llévame de ser preciso**__**  
**__**Por la semblanza de tu sombra**__**  
**__**Yo sé que tu prendes la luz**__**  
**__**Y en mi vida te asomas**__**  
**__**Como las blancas palomas**__**  
**__**Cuando la plaza se tornan con vuelo inmortal**__**  
**_

_Ezio rió y le dijo:_

_- Entiendo… Aunque déjame decirte que por un momento pensé que eras de aquí, de Denver._

_- ¡Ya quisiera!_

_- Aquí tienen sus pedidos, señores – les interrumpió el mesero, quien les asentaba sus bebidas calientes -. Un expresso y un mocaccino. ¿Desean alguna otra cosa?_

_- No por el momento. Gracias – replicó Ezio._

_- Bien… Disfruten de su café, caballeros._

_- Gracias – replicó Stan mientras movía su café con una cuchara -… ¿Dónde estábamos?_

_- Estábamos hablando de tu villa y de Denver._

_- Bueno, de mi villa no tengo mucho qué decir, excepto que South Park es el lugar más extraño de la tierra. _

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Bueno… Sucede cada cosa en ese loco lugar que uno se sorprendería._

_Los dos se echaron a reír y Ezio, bebiendo un sorbo de su café, le preguntó:_

_- Y dime, Stan… ¿Tienes novia?_

_- Tenía – respondió el aludido con tristeza -… Pero ella cortó conmigo por enésima vez._

_- ¡¿Por enésima vez?!_

_- Sí… Verás, Ezio… Ella y yo fuimos novios desde los ocho años._

_Ezio escupió su café y exclamó muy sorprendido:_

_- ¡¿Desde los ocho años eráis novios?!_

_- Sí… Y, bueno, terminábamos y regresábamos, terminábamos y regresábamos… Estábamos ambos atrapados en un ciclo vicioso… Y si me preguntas, yo soy el que la busca._

_- ¡Mio Dio (Dios mío), hombre! ¡Eso está muy mal!_

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_**Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón**__**  
**__**Para bailar entre los dos esta canción**__**  
**__**La verdad me estoy volviendo a enamorar**__**  
**__**La verdad quiero que sepas que**__**  
**_

_Aclarándose la garganta, Ezio le explicó:_

_- Cuando una relación de noviazgo dura más de cuatro o cinco años y no se deciden a llegar al matrimonio o a la unión libre por lo menos, las actividades de pareja se vuelven rutinarias, aburridas, faltas de emoción y llenas de temor hacia lo nuevo. Es más, un noviazgo así tiende a registrar un alto índice de infidelidades que podrían llevar a una tragedia o a un trago amargo para ambas partes, tal y como te está sucediendo ahora…_

_- Oh…_

_- El hecho de que terminen y regresen muestra dos cosas: O una o ambas partes tienen mucha inseguridad respecto a lo que realmente quieren, ó, como tengo el presentimiento de que sea tu caso, existe un temor a la soledad, a explorar nuevos horizontes… A vivir, en pocas palabras._

_**Lo que yo siento por ti**__**  
**__**Es amor**__**  
**__**Ganas que me hacen útil**__**  
**__**El corazón**__**  
**__**Droga que me hace inmune**__**  
**__**Ante el dolor**__**  
**__**Gotas de agua dulce**__**  
**__**Rayo de sol**__**  
**_

_Stan miró a Ezio a los ojos; por lo visto el tipo sabía muy bien de esa clase de cosas a pesar de tener la edad de… ¿Qué edad tendría?_

_- ¿Qué edad tienes, Ezio?_

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Bueno… Es que parece que ya has vivido una situación parecida antes._

_- 22 – respondió el varón mayor -. 22 años y sí… Lo he vivido antes… Con un tío. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_- 16._

_- ¡¿16?! Ma ciò che cos, ragazzo?! (¡¿Pero qué cosa,muchacho?!). ¡Eres un párvulo aún! _

_- Un párvulo a quien te follaste por el culo, te recuerdo. Aunque claro, anoche entré a esa disco con identificación falsa._

_- Pero aún así estás muy joven para esa clase de cosas, chico… _

_Y, posando una mano en el rostro del chico, añadió con una sonrisa:_

_- Y no me arrepiento de haberte follado… _

_- ¿Eh?_

_- ...Con o sin identificación falsa._

_Dicho esto, Ezio rozó los labios de Stan con ternura mientras que éste, sorprendido, empezó a sonrojarse de pena al estar besando a un hombre más grande que él en público._

_**Lo que yo siento por ti**__**  
**__**Es amor**__**  
**__**Ganas que me hacen útil**__**  
**__**El corazón**__**  
**__**Droga que me hace inmune**__**  
**__**Ante el dolor**__**  
**__**Gotas de agua dulce**__**  
**__**Rayo de sol**__**  
**_

_Tras separar sus labios, Stan le preguntó:_

_- ¿C-cómo fue que…? ¿Qué…? Tú sabes… ¿Tú y yo…?_

_El florentino, comprendiendo la pregunta del menor, le susurró en el oído:_

_- Te sorprenderías de lo que hiciste, Stan… Y sin embargo, soy un caballero, y los caballeros no dejamos en evidencia a nuestras parejas._

_- ¡¿QUÉ?!_

_Toda la cafetería se volvió hacia la pareja; Ezio, riendo y revolviéndole el cabello a un Stan Marsh muy sorprendido, le dijo:_

_- Olvidé decirte que desde anoche somos novios… Pero si quieres, podemos empezar de nuevo. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Stan tenía los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa que le produjo aquella noticia; cinco minutos después, Stan se cae de la silla desmayado, lo que alarmó a Ezio y a todos los presentes…_

_::Flashback::_

_**Es lo que siento por ti**__**  
**__**Es lo que siento por ti**__**  
**__**Es lo que siento por ti...**_

- …Y lo llevamos al hospital más cercano para que lo atendieran – concluyó Ezio -. Desde ese día empezamos a salir y… Aquí nos ven: Llevamos un año de noviazgo luego de 6 meses de conocernos. Lo sé, es un poco pronto, pero no me arrepiento… Y nunca lo haré.

Stan, sonriente, rozó sus labios con los de su pareja ante la mirada perpleja y algo escandalizada de Kyle, Kenny y de Butters, quien se había unido a la conversación para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre el novio de Stan.

Kenny, sin contener más la emoción, exclamó:

- ¡De lujo y de locos! Es decir… ¡¿Stan no se acuerda de cómo le trabajaron el culo…?!

- ¡Kenny! – exclamó Kyle - ¡Deja de ser tan pervertido!

- Bueno, Kenny – interrumpió Stan -… Realmente sí me medio acordé de todo… Justamente cuando Ezio me contó cómo estuvo el incidente.

- ¿Y no me lo podían contar a mí? Podría ser digno de un guión porno…

- ¿Eh?… Kenny, de veras, necesitas ir a una terapia intensiva para quitarte o controlar esa adicción al sexo que tienes.

- ¡Terapia mis bolas! ¡Su historia es digna de una película porno!

- Kenny – dijo Butters -, ya bájale…

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Aunque claro, como no sabemos si tus padres tienen o no el conocimiento de que tienes novio…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó un hombre mayor.

Stan y Ezio abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocer en aquella voz a nada más y nada menos que a Randy, el padre de Stan, quien de seguro no estaba nada contento con la noticia.

- Oh-oh – susurró Stan.

- Ya nos cargó doña Sancha – dijo Ezio.


End file.
